


Pinkie Promise

by The_idea_master



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_idea_master/pseuds/The_idea_master
Summary: An interaction between a young Fareeha and Angela leads to a pinkie promise. One that Fareeha plans on keeping, of course things don't always work out as planned.Implied Pharmercy





	Pinkie Promise

Fareeha cane home battered bruised and bloody. She limped through the door hoping her mother wasn't home to witness her abused state but fate wasn't exactly playing on her hands. Not only was her mother their, but Jack, Angela, and Reinhardt. All of them wore different expressions. 

Jack's was one of surprise, Reinhardt's a burning curiosity, Angela's worry, and Ana's well her expression was blank...at first. 

"Fareeha." Ana's voice was calm, and that was scary enough, but there was a steel edge to it. 

"Yes?" Fareeha asked trying to sound innocent but feeling the weight of four sets of eyes on her. 

"Come here. Let me look at you." Ana waved her daughter over with an impatient hand. Fareeha sighed and grudgingly walked over with her head down. 

She passed Jack who was turning back to the book that lay open in his lap but everyone knew he was only trying to hide the fact that he was listening. "It's nothin I promise." 

Ana's eyes studied every inch of her daughter noting the bruised cheek, bloody nose, slashed arm, and bleeding lip. "If you call this nothing then our definitions of the word are not the same. What were you doing?"

It was not a question Fareeha could refuse to answer, not with the tone to her mother's voice. "I was walking home. There is an omnic boy in my class and I noticed that...well you know those kids that live down the street?"

"The ones who steal, commit arson, and have a weapons collection that could equal an armory?" Ana's voice matched the coolness of her eyes. 

"Um yeah! That's them." Fareeha laughed trying to lighten the mood but it wasn't working. "They cornered him, and started tearing him up and saying some...bad things. I stepped in because, well I couldn't just watch and let it happen. Not when I knew who it was they were hurting. Besides it was justice for all he over things those kids do."

"Justice?" Perhaps that had not been the right thing for Fareeha to say. "Fareeha you cannot run head first into a battle."

"It wasn't a battle Mom it was a street scrap there's a complete difference." Fareeha crossed her arms letting out an indignant huff. 

"Not when your enemy has weapons. The hit on your cheek is congruent to the end of a bat. The cut on your arm, a knife. You do not deal with these things it is not your job. You are a child." Ana scolded. 

"I'm not a child I'm sixteen." Fareeha growled in response. "Besides you always tell me to do the right thing. That's what I did."

"But you put yourself in a reckless and dangerous situation Fareeha!" Ana wasn't having it, Fareeha was impulsive and it was a dangerous quality. "You are lucky you are not dead."

"I wasn't going to die. Besides even if I did it would be doing the right thing. Isn't that what your job is?" The room went silent for a moment and all eyes settled on Ana. Those who knew her would have noticed the slight shift in posture and the quiet anger in her dark colored eyes. 

"Dying a hero does one no good. And you Fareeha, are certainly not a hero, so stop trying to save the world when you should be learning and having fun like a normal child. My job is to take care of things where justice must be dealt, it is not your job." Fareeha opened her mouth to respond but closed it after a moment and lowered her head in submission. Her defiance had faded. 

"Right. Sorry, it won't happen again...I promise. I'm not much of the hero type, heroes don't get hit right?" Fareeha flashed her mother a small smile at her home but the gesture was not returned. 

"Angela, do you mind-" Ana didn't need to finish her sentence before Angela had gotten to her feet. 

"Not at all. If anything it is practice." The young Swiss woman smiled. "Come along Fareeha." 

Fareeha did not need to be told twice, she was eager to leave the tension filled room. She followed Angela down the hall as quickly as possible until they arrived at the bathroom where the first aid was. Angela gestured to the counter and Fareeha sat on its edge. 

"What you did was very brave." Angela smiled soflty while she rummaged through the medicine cabinet. 

"Mom doesn't think much of it." Fareeha grumbled jumping in surprise and wincing as Angela used antiseptic to clean the cut on her arm. 

"I'm sure she does. You have to give her more credit. No one wants to see their child come home looking like this." Angela gave Fareeha a pointed look causing the younger girl to smile. "But, there are a few things you have to understand. Your mother loves you dearly. She fights to come home to you when she is on the battle field. If something were to happen to you she would not be the same. There are things she has both seen and experienced that she wants you to never know. You must stop trying to prove yourself Fareeha. Your time will come I'm sure of it, and when it does I will be there to see it."

Angela bandaged the wound with ease her fingers gentle and soft. Fareeha always found Angela fascinating, after all she was a prodigy in the medical field, not to mention she seemed to do everything so effortlessly, even her beauty seemed effortless. 

"You always know how to make me feel both better and dumber." Fareeha sighed studying the floor. Angela titled her head to the side and studied the bruise on Fareeha's face. 

"You are not a stupid girl Fareeha. You are very bright just impulsive. If it makes you feel better you are the most stubborn, bravest, and strongest girl your age that I know." Angela's words did in fact make Fareeha feel better and the younger girl couldn't help but smile brightly, but she noticed an almost sad look in Angela's eyes. 

"You're upset." Fareeha noted with a frown. Angela sighed and paused on her work for a moment. 

"You are one of my closest friends Fareeha. It will be difficult to tell you this." That certainly didn't sound good, at least not to Fareeha. "I will not be staying here."

"Well of course, you don't live here." Fareeha laughed. 

"No, I mean that I am returning home. To Switzerland. There is a medical program that wants my experience and wishes to aid me in my pursuits." Angela leaned in the wall trying to nudge Fareeha's reaction. 

"Well I mean that's great right? You'll be back in like a year or two." Fareeha shrugged. 

"I am afraid that may not be the case. I may be gone for many years. I do not think that I will have much time to visit or communicate. The program is rigorous. You are the last person I have told. The others already know. Please tell me you won't be too upset." How could Fareeha not be upset? She'd known Angela for a very long time, looked up to her, dare she say it loved her to an extent. 

"I'll be fine." Fareeha promised plastering a smile onto her face. 

"Please promise me you won't get into trouble when I am gone?" Angela asked raising an eyebrow. 

"I promise no trouble for me." Fareeha held up her pinkie and Angela linked it with hers the two girls giving a small shake. 

And Fareeha didn't get into trouble, in fact she avoided it at all costs. It was the least she could do for her dear friend. She made a promise after all. And Fareeha hoped that Angela had been right, that her time would come, and that Angela would get to see it. 

\--------  
Years later

A stolen Raptor suit was terrorizing a city, what was worse, in the carnage of the fighting rogue Omnics decided it would be the perfect time to wreak havoc of their own. 

"Oh bloody hell." Lena grumbled blinking to narrowly avoid a rocket. "Ya can't get close to this thing!"

"Lena be careful." Reinhardt braced against impact his shield fully deployed. If it weren't for the protection Angela and Jack would most certainly have been blown to bits. 

"Left!" Jack fired at an omnic that was getting to close for comfort. Reinhardt took that as a sign to shift his shield to the left. It was a horrible mistake. A barrage of explosives slammed into the open ground causing the armored giant to roll backwards, armor steaming. 

Jack was tossed into a nearby vehicle the metallic side indenting. Angela attempted to avoid the assault but met a similar fate to Jack leaving Lena the only one standing. 

"Oh this is bad. This is bad." She let out a string of curses blinking rapidly to avoid rockets and gunfire. Soon though she'd be ripe for the taking. As if the universe was mocking her she ran out of blinks and recalls right then and there. 

The man who'd gotten his hands on the prototype suit aimed for the unlucky Brit. Lena tensed ready for what was to come but she never had anything to worry about. There was a flash of blue and suddenly the armored enemy was knocked to the side. 

"Am I seein' double?" Lena glanced between the two identical suits in confusion. The blue one narrowly dodged a viscous swing from the enemy. "Okay, blue is the good guy. I can work with this!"

Lena raised her weapons and began to fire at the nearby omnics attempting to aid her new and mysterious ally. "I got cover fire now kick that bloke's ass!"

What Lena did not know was that an infamous Amari was the one inside the blue suit. Of course Fareeha knew who Lena was, she'd heard nothing but good things, only now wasn't the time to talk. Fareeha had an agenda, get rid of the traitor who'd stolen the suit from Helix Headquarters. 

The enemy lunged catching the young hero off-guard and sending them toppling to the ground. Metal knuckles clashed with Fareeha's visor, once, twice, crack! The heavy glass shattered sending small fragments to open little wounds on her cheeks. 

Grunting Fareeha rocketed forwards slamming her opponent into the side of a building causing one of his rockets to smoke and sputter. The fight wasn't over yet. Lena was getting overwhelmed and in her frantic scrambling she'd missed an omnic or two. 

One latched on to the back of Fareeha's suit, its metal hands crumpled the armor and tore off the protection on one of her shoulders. Growling Fareeha shifted her focus to dispose of the omnic but it opened her back to her other enemy. 

A rocket to the spine was never a good thing. Lena watched with worry as her unknown ally went flying and landed in a smoldering heap, chunks of armor littering the ground. She glanced at her friends praying they would get up sometime soon. 

Fareeha, though sore from numerous injuries scrambled back to her feet. "Rockets? I can do rockets." 

Lena watched amazed as dozens of projectiles fired from the blue suit and demolished a large portion of the enemy omnics. It was a brief reprieve, very brief. Lena felt a sharp pain in her leg as a bullet slammed its way in one side of her calf and out the other. She went down with a cry of pain. 

Noticing Fareeha made a move to help but once more her enemy rocketed forward slamming her into the street. Fareeha attempted to wrestle the traitorous opponent but with her damaged suit it was difficult. The traitor dig his metal encased fingers into a hole in Fareeha's suit and tore at the armor. 

It did not give easily but he was succeeding in damaging her only form of protection. Angry now more than ever Fareeha lashed out slamming her fist into the enemy's visor. One hit and spider web cracks began to appear, but the small amount of damage was little compared to what she was receiving. She wouldn't be able to take much more. 

That's when it happened, one moment the traitor was there, the next he was down the other side of the street. Fareeha looked up wide eyed to see Reinhardt standing over her. 

"Eh, I say that's a hole in one!" He laughed loudly and raised his hammer to continue the assault. The crack of a rifle greeted Fareeha's ears and she struggled into a sitting position to see Jack standing atop a car and firing with lethal accuracy. 

The sight gave her a new wave of energy and very slowly she managed to stand again. A flash of white darted across her vision and she turned to watch Angela swoop down from the sky like a predatory bird, snatch up an omnic and send it flying into another version of itself. 

She'd always wanted to see Overwatch in action and oh boy was it a site to see. With everyone back on their feet and ready to kick some ass Fareeha set her jaw and reentered the fray. She was a whirlwind of viscous force destroying everything in sight. 

Picking up the last enemy omnic she punched a whole clean through its robotic chest. It whirred and sputtered deliriously before collapsing into a heap. Breathing heavily she surveyed the mess to see that bit a single enemy was left to terrorize the city. What was more, she felt the eyes of the over watch members looking at her in awe. 

"You work for Helix International." Jack noted scanning Fareeha up and down with a weary gaze having removed his visor. 

"That was incredible. I have never seen something so..." Angela paused searching for a word. 

"Ferocious!" Reinhardt bellowed holding an injured Lena in his large arms. 

Fareeha felt almost like laughing. Did they not recognize her? Well, perhaps not, at least not with what little remained of her suit. Fareeha was aware that she had countless injuries hat would need tending but she felt the need to enjoy this moment a bit more. 

"I feel almost sad that none of you recognize an old friend." Fareeha smiled. 

Jack shook his head in confusion and Fareeha noticed that both Reinhardt and Lena did not seem to recognize her either. The only person who did was Angela who recognized her voice instantly, sure it was slightly different, but she knew exactly who it was. 

Fareeha cry carefully pulled off her helmet and tucked it under her arm. Jack's eyes widened in surprise and Reinhardt nearly dropped Lena on excitement. "LITTLE AMARI!"

Laughing Fareeha nodded and studied the group with an almost smug look. "What was that you called me Angela? Ferocious?"

"No way." Angela shook her head crossing her arms. "Look at you, I thought you promised not to get into trouble Fareeha."

"Oh. Right. Well um..." Fareeha searched for something to say and avoided Angela's stern look but the doctor was only teasing as she was the first to tackle Fareeha in a bear hug. 

"I'm kidding Fareeha. I told you I'd see you when your time came." Fareeha couldn't help but smile like the sun and felt a warmth in her chest she'd nearly forgotten. 

"Am I a hero yet?" She asked hugging Angela almost hesitantly. 

"Yes." Jack nodded and made his way over patting Fareeha on the shoulder. "Which reminds me, you ever consider joining Overwatch?"

Angela pulled back from the hug and looked at Fareeha with the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen. "I think she had other plans Jack. Helix International? That is quite the prodigious institution."

"Right. Perhaps I'm being to forward." Jack apologized. 

"Have either of you seen me when I was younger? Overwatch is all I've ever wanted to do. If Helix will allow it I certainly would love to team up with you guys. Besides I've missed my family." Fareeha smiled noticing that Jacob was wearing a warm expression for once. "And what other pretty doctor is going to patch me up besides you?"

"Well I'm certain plenty have with your knack for getting injured." Angela have Fareeha a pointed look but couldn't help the very faint blush that spread on her cheeks. She'd always adored Fareeha but now? Now she looked so grown up, so mature, bust she was still the same endearing person she'd always been. Of course now however she was taller, muscular, and her face was very flattering to look at and...wait. What? 

"Like I said. I made a promise to stay out of trouble. I assure you I kept that." Fareeha smiled and held up her pinkie. Angela giggled and linked her pinkie with Fareeha's once more. 

"Alright! Enough jabber! I need the pretty doctor too." Lena whined pointing to her injured leg. 

"Right. I'm so sorry Lena." Angela's delighted expression shifted to one of worry. 

"How about you come back to base with us? I'm sure we have a lot to catch up on." Jack chuckled. 

"I'd like that very much." Fareeha smiled. "But I have a very important question Jack."

"Ask away." Jack shrugged. 

"Is Angela single?" Fareeha questioned. 

"Yes, why do you ask?" He frowned. 

"Nothing, I just figured someone so pretty would be taken by now." It was Fareeha's turn to shrug this time. Jack gave his old friend an amused smirk. 

"Why don't you ask her. To be honest I've wondered the same thing myself."


End file.
